Charcoal Grey
by SpamLord
Summary: Cartman has a strange obsession with something of Kyle's... CartmanKyle, mild language


Another story! Sorry for not having kept up on submissions.

Another Kyle/Cartman, this one was for Rachel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle. I do not own Cartman. I do not own the mentioning of Stan and Kenny, who conveniently moved away. 8D Warnings: Mild language, fluff, SLASH

* * *

I sat at the bus stop, flecks of snow battering my face. Stan and Kenny had both moved away, it was just Kyle and me now, and he was my only companion at the bus stop from hell. I turned away, only to find that it was coming from all directions. Joy. I mumbled a few choice words, and pulled my hood up over my head. I hated how stupid I looked wearing a hat and a hood, but I didn't care. Warm was a bit more important here. I closed my eyes, tired. Thoughts ran like rivers through my head, but they all mixed together, and became one thought… Kyle Broflovski. I thought of the classic "Are you tired" pickup line, and snorted, shivering. I need to not think of funny things, the air is too cold. I decided to open my eyes before they got frozen shut, and there he was. He walked towards the bench, stepping on the frigid sidewalk as if he were walking on air. He sat down next to me, and I suddenly felt a little warmer.

"Hey Eric," he mumbled into his scarf. It was a charcoal grey, and it seemed to be perfectly smooth, despite the fierce winds. I just wanted to reach out and feel the fabric. It was perfect, like him.

"H-hey Kyle," I stuttered, tripping back into reality. "Sure is cold today, huh?" Small talk. Nice going Cartman.

"Yeah. I walked outside in my jeans, and froze my nuts off, so I ran back in and put on a few more pairs," he said blushing. I looked down, and he was almost as fat as me.

"Well that's cause you're a skinny Jew. You have no insulation." Kyle laughed, rolled up his sleeve, and fit his fingers around his wrist, grinning. I chuckled, and pulled my hood further over my face.

"Watch it Cartman, any further and you'll start looking like Kenny," he laughed. I pulled my hood all the way over my face.

"I like vaginas, and tits, and stuff…" I sang, the sound being muffled. Kyle broke out in laughter, and sat down beside me. It did seem like he was sitting a bit closer than usual, but I chalked that up to him not being so afraid of me anymore. I kind of stopped hating Kyle around grade 6. I stopped, and listened to the howling wind. A sweet sound mixed in with the screeches, and I looked over at Kyle. He was humming. I didn't know the song, but it was the only song I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. If only I could tell him…

I sat in final period Algebra, and played with my pencil. I'd already half-assed my way through the questions, and had the last 10 minutes to "do a quiet activity." I squeezed my pencil, making my fingers sweaty. I was bored. I looked at the back of Kyle's head, covered in green. Kyle was the only one who was allowed to wear a hat in class… Guess he was just special like that. It had warmed up a bit, but Kyle was still wearing his scarf. Part of me screamed, "Touch it Eric! He won't notice!" while the other part whispered, "He might notice you, or someone else might. Are you ready to take that chance?" I slowly laid my head down on my desk, a loose strand of hair falling into my eye. I brushed it away, and steeled myself. I looked around, and everybody was concentrating on their papers. I looked up at our teacher, and he was engrossed with whatever was on his computer. Porn, I assumed. No other reason to have the computer visible only from behind the desk, and judging by the look in his eyes… But I was getting distracted. I looked ahead at Kyle, and he was furiously scribbling in his planner. It was now or never. I slowly reached forward, and brushed a finger across the scarf. It was orgasmic. It was impossible to tell where one fibre ended and another began, and it slid off my finger as if it were water. Warmth radiated from the fabric as if the whole thing were glued to him, absorbing his body heat. Suddenly, the fabric moved. Kyle had twitched, and was looking behind him in what seemed to be slow motion. I tried to move, but was frozen to the spot. He turned his head, and saw me touching his scarf. He slowly turned forward again, and I panicked.

"Mr. Linegar, could I go to the nurse's office? I don't feel well," I said, getting out of my seat. I was out the door before he could even take his eyes off Asian MILF's or whatever he was looking at. I walked down the hallway, and turned into the bathroom. I opened up a stall, sat down inside, and cried. I don't know why people think crying in the bathroom is poetic, or sweet. It stinks. I heard the bell ring, and I jumped up. I threw open the door, and ran for the door before he could talk to me…

I let myself in at home, since my mom was probably off somewhere, picking up a new boyfriend. I kicked off my shoes, and hung up my jacket. I stumbled into the living room, where I laid down on the couch, feeling it sag under my weight. Maybe it was the emo talking, but I felt fatter than usual. I saw a bag of Cheesy Poofs on the side table propped up against the lamp, along with a note. I picked it up, and read it. Same as every other day. Mommy is very busy, so I left you a snack, don't get into trouble. Gag. I turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. Crap, crap, rerun, crap… TV sucks. I threw the remote to the other side of the couch, laid my head down on a small pillow, and my eyes seemed to close themselves…

I was shaken awake by the sound of the doorbell. I groaned, and got up, straightening my hat. I rubbed at my eyes, and yawned, making my way towards the door. I opened it, and saw a small package lying on my doorstep. I picked it up, and shook it. There was no sound and it wasn't heavy, so I think it's safe to assume it's not a bomb. I closed the door, and sat down on the couch. I tore at the strings around the package, and eventually got them off. The brown paper almost magically folded outwards, revealing a scarf. A charcoal grey scarf. Kyle's scarf. I lifted it from the scraps of paper in disbelief, holding it in the light. It was his. I brought it up to my face, and the Kyle's scent drilled its way into my brain. For a moment, I couldn't ask for anything more…

I sat at the bus stop again. It wasn't as cold as yesterday, but maybe that was because I had worn a scarf today. Yeah, I know it seems mushy and stupid. Probably because it is. But this was Kyle's scarf. I hadn't taken it off since I got it. It's corny, but it had become a part of me. I was almost completely lost in thought when Kyle came out from around the corner, and something inside me snapped. My brain screamed at me, "Take it off before he sees you!" but my muscles refused to budge. He slowly came closer, staring at me. His eyes were locked onto the scarf, and a smile graced his lips. He came down, and sat beside me. I put my arm around his shoulder, and he leaned his head down onto mine. There was no need for words…

* * *

Hope you liked it, comments make my day:D (Not a hint at all...)

Playlist:  
Tsugaru - RevenG vs De-sire  
Future Is In The Future - Electric Six  
Fix You - Coldplay  
Gravity - Gravity  
B4U - Naoki  
Give Up the Toad - Peter Griffin  
God Put a Smile Upon Your Face - Coldplay  
Proof - Coldplay  
Warning Sign - Coldplay  
Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay  
Taxi to Nowhere - Electric Six  
Butterfly - Smile.DK  
Vibrator - Electric Six  
Jimmy Carter - Electric Six  
The Scientist - Coldplay  
Trouble - Coldplay  
Brilliant 2U - Naoki  
D2R - Naoki  
Devil Nights - Electric Six  
Burnin' the Floor (Momo Mix)- Naoki  
Fields of Despair - DragonForce  
Brilliant 2U Orchestral Groove - Naoki  
Sakura - RevenG  
Dynamite Rave (Down Bird SOTA Mix) - Naoki  
Boom Boom Dollar (KOG G3 Mix) - King Kong and some jungle girls or something.


End file.
